Communication systems, devices and/or modules are commonly utilized to provide telephony, video, gaming, computer, data, electronic mail (email), Internet and/or any other communication related services to subscribers, customers, employees, students, etc. Many communication systems, devices, modules and/or protocols implement and/or include one or more mechanisms to detect errors in received data, to detect missing data and/or, in some circumstances, to request the re-transmission of errored and/or missing data. For example, if a sufficient number of errors are detected such that a receiver cannot automatically correct the errors (e.g., by applying error correction decoding techniques), the receiver (e.g., via an associated transmitter) may request re-transmission of the errored data. Errors may be caused by any environmental conditions such as, for example, background noise, electrical spikes, impulse noise, crosstalk noise, thermal noise, equipment failure, temperature changes, radio frequency (RF) interferers, light dimmers, switching-mode power supplies, etc.